The Rock Show
by Predfield
Summary: Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show...She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know...She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window...Everything's better when she's around...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is like my first fanfiction in English, so, first of all be nice if this has to many mistakes, English ain't my first language so there's probably some mistakes in this story…mistakes that I hope aren't that awful…I have a whole prompt for this story, that I guess it'll be 3-4 chapters long If you guys want to read it…I'll really appreciate the feedback in the reviews and all…** ****

Max was sitting outside a supermarket with Kate by her side, the two of them had been waiting for about 15 minutes for Alyssa and Warren to buy some cheap beer and a bottle of vodka, but there was still no sign of them

"I told them this was a bad idea…" said Kate crossing her arms strongly over her chest, Max smiled and placed a hand over Kate's shoulder and squeezed it lightly  
"Relax Kate, they'll come back…you know how Warren and Alyssa are, too smart to get caught with fake ID'S"  
"But Max…fake ID'S…if my dad finds out he'll go absolutely mental ov…"  
"Kate, chill! Your dad's not even here and besides, did you see those IDs ? they were crazy realistic" said the girl, adding "Plus, the store must be full with people buying alcohol, food and stuff, it's not common for Arcadia Bay to have this kind of rock festivals…this is cereal shit" said Max smiling at Kate who seemed to relax a little bit  
"You're probably right Max…I tend to over react sometimes" said the blonde placing one of her hands over the cross that she always had hanging on her neck, Max smiled and turned to her bag pack to search for her camera, while doing that she heard laughter and some skate noises, she raised her head and stared to where the noises where coming from… a group of 5 people, 3 boys, 2 of them in their skateboards, and 2 girls, one of them holding hands with the boy who wasn't using a skateboard, were walking towards the super market… Max couldn't help but to stare at the group

"Let the boys go get our princesses their drinks and smokes" Said a guy with glasses holding a fit of laughter, while handing his skateboard to the girl who had Max hypnotized, boots, tight scratched jeans, white shirt with a pattern that Max could not see properly cause' of the distance, a brown jacket, blue hair and a dark blue beanie over it  
"Fuck off Justin, I'm not your princess" said the girl laughing, while grabbing the skateboard that the boy handled her, Justin laughed out loud and grabbed the other boy in the skateboard by the arm  
"C'mon bro, we need to get our drinks on" said the guy in glasses, to turn around and shout "Hey, Frank, you're coming?"  
The guy who had been holding the other girls hand when the group arrived nodded silently, letting the light brunette hand go, not before giving her a little peck on the cheek  
"I don't know what the fuck you see in him" said the girl with blue hair, skating around the parking lot, Max couldn't tear her gaze off of her  
"C'mon Chloe! We've been through this like a billion times" said the light browned hair girl giving a sigh and lighting a cigarette

"Chloe…" whispered Max without tearing her gaze from the blue haired girl, who was doing all kind of tricks in the skateboard  
"Did you said something, Max?" asked Kate tearing her gaze away from her cellphone, Max change her focus from Chloe to Kate, feeling her face getting a little red  
"Oh, nothing, I just said….Close! they must be close now" Max said smiling childishly, Kate frowned, but shrugged her shoulders and returned her view to her phone…Max took this as a sign to focus her attention, once again, to the blue haired girl skating a few meters away from her

"You should worry about that" Max heard the girl with the cigarette in her hands say  
"C'mon Rach, you said you wouldn't bitch to me about school shit today!" answered Chloe taking the skate board in to her hands and sitting beside Rachel, taking the cigarette from her, smoking  
"I know, Chloe, I know, but I'm worried about you, I don't want my best friend to get kicked out of school cause she's failing even though she's one of the smartest people I've ever meet" said Rachel with a little smile, while placing her head on to Chloe's shoulder who smiled  
"You're lucky you know how to use your words wisely" said the girl exhaling the smoke that she had previously consumed  
"Chloe...promise me you'll study harder to get your grades up" said Rachel taking the cigarette out Chloe's hands, Chloe nudged at the girl with a soft smile on her face

"I hella swear it" said Chloe standing up, throwing the skate on to the ground to start doing tricks once again...Max couldn't help but to focus her camera on the girl and take a picture of her silhouette skating against the sun light, Max grabbed the photo, shaking it a little while

"Yo' Super Max!" The girl heard behind her, it was Warren and Alyssa  
"Took you guys long enough!" Claimed Max standing up, looking slightly to her right where Chloe and Rachel where waiting  
"That's right...I was panicking cause' I thought they had caught you guys with fake Id's and my dad would've totally go crazy if that happened" said Kate standing up too  
"Relax Kate" Alyssa said smiling "We just couldn't decide what to buy, that's all, but we're done, we should go now, the line will be endless if we take any longer" Alyssa exclaimed starting to walk towards the exit of the parking lot, Max followed her, when suddenly she felt an arm over her shoulders, that forced her to look to the right, it was Warren  
"You excited Madmax?!" Asked the boy in a really hyped voice, Max was about to answer when she felt someone's eyes staring at her...Chloe...Max locked eyes with the blue haired girl for a couple of seconds, til' she felt her face getting red while she saw a little grin gracing the other girls face...

"Yo' Max?! You there?!" Asked Warren blocking Chloe from Max sight, the brunette frowned a little, trying to lock eyes with the blue haired girl again.  
"Yes Warren, I'm ok, I just spaced out a couple of seconds" Max said frustrated, noticing that Chloe was now standing up with her back facing her, Max was about to turn her face upfront, when she saw Chloe looking back, locking eyes with her, to give her a wink afterwards, Max felt her stomach flip, and was unable to give a response, and for her bad luck she bumped herself into Alyssa

"Max?! What the hell?!" Asked Alyssa frowning  
"I'm sorry I was just..."  
"Spacing out" Said Warren smiling  
"Yeah...I was, but I'm ok" said Max fixing her gaze onto the floor  
"You sure, Max? You look a little flustered" said Kate placing one of her hands on to Max forehead "Maybe you'll get a cold or something"  
"No Kate, I'm ok, I'm just really excited about this festival" Said Max avoiding Kate's hand, Kate frowned but focused her sight on the road...  
Max gave a sigh and placed her hands inside her pockets, and that's when she felt it…the picture she had took of Chloe was there, she grabbed it and took a look

"Perfect" was the only word that came to her mind, while she placed the photo inside her diary.  
"I really hope I get the chance to see her again…" thought Max grabbing Kate's arm to start walking besides her  
"I got a feeling that we're gonna have a pretty good time in that festival, Max" said Kate smiling towards Max who nodded

"I hope we will, Kate" said the girl thinking about the girl with blue eyes and blue hair who had her intrigued. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos! Qué tal?!  
I'm super happy about the response this story had, since my first language's Spanish and all, I thought I'll fuck the story up, but it seems you guys kinda liked it so…I wrote another chapter…I really-really hope there's no many mistakes…I'm kinda drunk right now, so yeah, haha, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also leave some reviews, I get so excited when I get one, haha! Oh, and also, if you guys feel like talking or whatever, you can always send me a PM, I love those as well!**

 **\- Olikage: Thanks for you review, and I'm really glad you could sort of feel the tension between Max and Chloe, don't we all feel it while playing Life is Strange? Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
\- Guest: Hey'ya, I'm sorry for the bold thing, was a mistake, I kinda have problems controlling my Microsoft word thingie, haha, thanks for leaving a review, and also, if you notice too many mistakes, you can always correct me!  
\- Guest: Aw, I'm glad you like my story, I dunno if this is soon enough, but I surely hoping you enjoy this chapter ****  
\- Malgrain: About the dot thing, I suck at them, even tho I'm a grammar freak when it comes to Spanish, but I don't know, with English my mind kinda works differently…Thank you for leaving a review and also, thanks for thinking this is a good work** **  
\- Twix: Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the review**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*

And there she was, sitting in the grass, drinking cheap vodka with her friends waiting for the bands to start playing on stage

"This is going to be amazing" said Warren taking a sip out his red cup  
"I hope it is…This kind of things never happen in Arcadia Bay, so I really hope this kick ass" said Alyssa mixing some vodka and juice in her cup  
"I'm not sure if it is ok to start drinking this early" said Kate, staring at her beer bottle who has almost full  
"Chill Kate! It's just a beer" said Max taking a sip of her own bottle "I'm so excited, I'm sure I'll get wowser pictures out of this show!" said the girl grabbing her camera  
"I'm sure you will Max, you're an amazing artist" said Alyssa taking a sip out of her cup  
"Yeah, she totally is…" said Warren grabbing Max hand, the girl frowned, taking her hand of off Warren's  
"Thanks guys, I just…I try" said Max, grabbing her bottle of beer with both of her hands, Warren frowned  
"Oh, c'mon Max, you know you are amazing" said Kate smiling, squeezing the shorter girls hair knee  
"Thanks Kate" said Max smiling at the girl who smiled back  
"So…what band are you dying to hear ?!" Asked Warren scoping a little closer to Max  
"Oh…I didn't really pay attention to the bands that are going to play, I just decided to come cause' I knew everyone will be here" said Alyssa smiling, Max smiled at her and said  
"Oh…I've checked some of the bands that are going to play, and I really liked a Chilean girl that's' gonna play" Warren, Alyssa and Kate frowned  
"What?!" said Max shrugging "Her lyrics are pretty cool"  
"How the hell you know that? You don't speak Spanish" said Kate confused  
"Dude…Google can translate everything…" Answered Max taking a sip of her drink  
"So…what's the name of the song?" asked Alyssa  
"Oh…Quiero verte más" answered Max smiling shyly  
"Sounds interesting..can you tell us what does the lyrics says ?" Asked Warren smiling widely  
"Mmm…in English it'll be something like…I want to see you more…and I remember some parts of the lyrics…there were like: I was so calm walking on the streets before…I was so calm walking on the streets without knowing you'd come, with your glance, your smile, your truth….and even tho you have another girl pending, I want to see you more, and even tho it's only physical, I want to see you more, even if I only can have you once, I want to see you more…" Answered Max with her glance fixed on to the floor, when she raised her sight, she saw her three friends staring at her  
"That's kind of a cool ly…" Alyssa was interrupted by a blonde guy  
"Excuse me guys, do you have any ice?" said the guy, scratching behind his ear, Max felt butterflies in her stomach, he remembered that guy, he was the boyfriend of Chloe's friend  
"Oh….yeah!" answered Max, standing up quickly, trying to focus her sight behind the blonde guy  
"Could you guys give us some…Chloe's…" said the guy pointing behind him "dropped it into the grass and we ran out of it…obviously…I'm Frank by the way" said the blond guy stretching his hand towards Max, who took it  
"Max…" answered the girl grabbing Franks hand, reaching for the bag of ice they had, Warren stood up beside her  
"Hey yo' Frank, I'm Warren, this is Alyssa and she's Kate" said the guy pointing towards the girls, while grabbing Franks hand  
"Nice to meet you, bro" answered the guy shaking Warrens hand  
"So…ice?" asked Max with the bag of ice on her hands.  
"Yeah pl…" the boy was interrupted by a blonde girl jumping onto his back, Max stared at her, it was Chloe's friend  
"Making friends, babe?" asked the girl kissing Franks cheek  
"Was trying to get some ice" Answered the boy with a huge smile, the blonde girl jumped off of his back  
"You're such a cutie" said the girl kissing his cheek "Hey ya'll I'm Rachel" said the girl smiling  
"Hey you, I'm Warren, she's Max" said the boy pointing to Max "She's Alyssa" the girl answered with a nod "And she's Kate"  
"Hello Rachel" Answered Kate smiling  
"Hello guys!" Said Rachel hugging Frank "So…you guys have ice, and we have liquor and no ice, wanna join us?" said the girl smiling brightly, Warren was about to answer, when Max spoke first  
"Sure! The more the better" said the girl grabbing her bag pack from the floor, Kate frowned but stood up, same as Alyssa  
"Cool" Said Rachel grabbing Franks hand "Let's go" exclaimed the girl stating to walk towards the spot where their group of friends were chilling  
"What's going on, Max ?" whispered Kate, grabbing Max arm between both of hers "You're not a social butterfly, so I guess there must be a reason you decided to come with them" said the girl frowning a little bit  
"I promise I'll explain everything Kate, but PLEASE, just go with it" said Max, squeezing Kate's hand between her own  
"Ok, Maxine, Ok" answered Kate smiling childishly  
"Max, never Maxine" answered the girl rolling her eyes, Kate laughed out loud  
"I know, darling, I know" said the girl shaking her head…  
"Jerk" answered Max laughing too, they were distracted when they felt people grabbing them  
"Guys! This is Kate" said the blond guy, pushing Kate towards a group that was sitting on the grass  
"Hey Kate" was the immediate answer from the 2 skater boys who were sitting there  
"And this, is Max" said Rachel, pushing Max to the group, who waved awkwardly, landing her eyes on to the blue haired girl who was laying on to the grass, watching at the sky  
"Chloe, don't be rude!" Exclaimed Rachel, still grabbing Max by the arms, Chloe gave a sigh and sat on to the grass, staring at Rachel, but then fixed her eyes onto Max, smiling sheepishly  
"Sorry Rach…so…can you introduce us again?" asked Chloe standing up, Rachel smiled  
"Of course…guys, this dickhead's my best friend, Chloe…" Said Rachel letting Max go, placing her arm around Chloe's neck "Chloe…this is Alyssa" Chloe nodded towards the girl, who smiled back and sat besides Trevor "She's Kate" said Rachel pointing towards the girl besides Max  
"Hello, Chloe, nice to meet you" answered Kate smiling, Chloe couldn't help but smile  
"Nice to meet you too" answered Chloe, still hugging Rachel  
"This is Warren" said Frank hitting the guy in the shoulder, Chloe frowned, he was too close to Max  
"Hi'ya" said Chloe dryly, Warren frowned  
"Hey yourself" answered the guy sitting beside Kate  
"And this, as I said before, is Max!" said Rachel walking towards the brown haired girl with Chloe by her side  
"Hello Max…" Said Chloe stretching her hand towards Max, who awkwardly took it, Chloe took this as a clue and pushed the girl a little bit closer  
"Nice to see you…again" whispered the blue eyed girl into the brown haired girls ear, who could only swallow hardly  
"N…Ni…nice to see you again too" answered Max feeling like all of the colors of the rainbow were gracing her face  
"You ready to hear all of this bands?" asked Chloe smiling, escaping from Rachel's embrace, the girl raised a brow, but grabbed Frank by the hand and sat beside Justin  
"Oh…yes, I am" answered Max shyly staring at her hands, Chloe smiled wildly  
"Come here" said the blue haired girl grabbing one of Max hands, leading her to the spot that was empty beside Rachel "You seem like a classic hipster, so I want you to tell me all about the bands that are going to play today" exclaimed the blue haired girl, sitting on to the grass and dragging Max with her  
"I'm not a hipster!" Answered Max, staring in to Chloe's eyes directly for the first time…she felt her stomach flipping  
"Well…in my book…you can be whatever you want to, and still look cute as fuck" answered Chloe with a grin gracing her face, Max couldn't help but to smile at Chloe's comment, while taking a sip of her beer, trying to look a little cooler  
"You're a dork…" answered Max, smiling with her gazed fixed on to the bottle of beer between her hands, Chloe smiled wider and gave a sigh  
"You know…today…I feel I can be whatever you want me too" said the blue haired girl with a grin, Max felt her stomach flipping for the 100th time that evening, but couldn't help to stare at Chloe's smiling face  
"So…what do you want to know?" Asked Max staring into Chloes eyes  
"Everything…" Answered Chloe shrugging her shoulders, while grabbing her red cup and fixing her sight on it  
"Ok…the bands that are playi…" Max was interrupted suddenly by the girl with the beanie  
"Maybe I'd like to start knowing a little bit more about you, and then, the bands" said Chloe staring at Max, who could only nod  
"The first thing you need to know about me…I'm not a hipster" said Max smiling, finishing her beer bottle, while grabbing another one, Chloe laughed out loud  
"Told ya…you can be whatever you want, and still be cute" answered Chloe grabbing two ices from the bag and then adding some vodka and juice into her cup  
"Oh…shut up" said Max smiling, nudging Chloe, who could only smile while pouring herself a drink  
"Told ya' already, I can be whoever you want me to, and I can do whatever you want me to." Answered the girl staring at her cup, Max felt her face turning red, but couldn't help the smile that graced her features…  
"So…Chloe, why are you here?" asked Max smiling, Chloe stared at her and gave a sigh  
"Really?" asked the girl taking a sip from her cup  
"Well…we gotta start somewhere" answered Max drinking too, Chloe smiled openly  
"To meet you, of course" answered the blue eyed girl smiling widely…Max could only choke while drinking her beer.


End file.
